


The Cruelty of Life

by The_WorstWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Field Day, Heart Conditions, Other, Popular Girl, Sad, Sadending, School, athletic girl, boylovesgirl, classmates - Freeform, heartfailure, relay event, sad love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: He liked her and was going to confess... but there wasn't enough time.





	The Cruelty of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this when I was thinking about death... please do not read if you are depressed or sad about life. If you'd like to talk to me, it's the-worstwriter on tumblr and @The_WorstWriter on wattpad. 
> 
> Some things about this:  
> \- may not be 100% correct depending on health.   
> \- main characters have no names  
> \- death

It wasn't like she was one of the losers in class. In fact, she was quite popular. Everyone knew that she had a crush on someone and that someone liked her back. 

Everyone in the class knew that she had a crush on him. There was just the fact that no one knew that he liked her back, too. He planned on surprising her during field day. 

But she had her own secrets, too. Her heart was on the verge of failing, so she couldn't strain her body too hard. But she always did. She was always testing the limits of her body to see at what level it would fail at. She tried her hardest and was always willing to sacrifice something of hers if it meant that others would prevail. 

Including her life

She was simply too selfless.

So the boy had gotten everything ready, he was ready to tell her after the Field day events, and because the girl was running first for the class relay, the last event, the boy was nervous.

Yet something that no one was anticipating happened.

No one knew the exact moment it happened, though. She'd just collapsed. Right there. In the middle of the track, right after passing the baton to the second runner, Macy.

According to those who were there, at first, it looked like she was just simply bending over, catching her breath, then collapsed. Others claimed that she'd just collapsed. 

But even though she'd died, just like that, she'll live forever in our hearts. But I think the truth deserves to come first.

According to the facts, she'd collapsed. Coach had felt for her pulse when she'd got there, everyone running in that class relay event had stopped, gawking, while all the classmates rushed towards the fallen body. 

There was no pulse. Or at least, at first there wasn't. Her best friends got there first, right after Coach. Coach had been feeling frantically for a pulse . . . something that seemed nonexistent at that time. Then she found one. It was fast . . . like really fast, and she was barely breathing.

By this time someone informed that the ambulance was on its way, but her pulse was going soft and thready . . . it was slowing. Coach was doing CPR, but her body was weakening.

She was dying.

And no one can stop it.

No one can save her.

By now, the ambulance had come and loaded her up. Her mom was contacted while her sister was quickly pulled out of class. 

Paramedics quickly attached a gas mask to her, she was barely breathing and started doing CPR as her stuff was gathered and her sister ran over, face ashen, unbelieving. She talked rapidly into her phone, probably to her mom, who was agitated judging by the sounds everyone around her sister could hear. She got into the ambulance, next to her motionless sister, visibly holding back tears. Everyone watched as the ambulance drove away. The boy was sick with fright . . . no, this couldn't be happening . . . 

A few days later, the news we'd all been dreading, yet knew that would come came through. The funeral invitations came.

In the ICU, she'd fallen into a coma. No doctor was willing to help her, heal her. They’d all know that the situation was hopeless. So she'd slipped away. No last words, nothing.

Everyone in her school that knew her were distraught. The ones in her class were hit the hardest. It seemed like that entire month had been filled with tissues and wet wipes. Some cried because they'd lost their best friend, some because they'd lost a fellow classmate, some because they'd lost a student. 

But there was one student who was different. He was the boy she had a crush on him. 

A part of him died. 

The part of him that died when she died, the playful, happy, loving part of him. 

It took him a while to finally get himself together again. And when he did, he decided to do something for that girl he'd loved. 

He wrote a note.

_ "I loved you. I was too much of a coward to tell you that, but now you shall know. I love you. And I'll love you forever. I hope you receive this message even in heaven." _

After that, he took out a lighter and lit the note up. He watched it burn to ashes, which he then gathered in this hand. At that moment, the wind blew. He blew the ashes from his hand simultaneously, watching the ashes drift away.

It was like a final farewell.

Goodbye.


End file.
